Edited Version: The Order Reborn
by connor.vanecek
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi travels through a wormhole. Part 3 in my multiverse series.
1. Chapter 1

This is the third story in a series where Darth Vader discovers that multiversal travel is now possible. The previous story is "A New Day Begins". If anyone has any ideas for future stories, please send those as a private message. I will make sure to credit you with the idea if I decide to write it. Also please leave reviews.

Editor: SapphireAlena

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

The discovery of the wormholes and its location had reached the Rebel Alliance. First Chairman and Viceroy of Alderaan, Bail Prestor Organa, one of the founders of the Rebel Alliance, sent a rebel agent to deliver the information to Obi-Wan Kenobi to persuade him to aid in the fight. Realizing that he must leave his self-imposed exile, Obi-Wan Kenobi now makes his way across the swamp planet Dagobah. Originally, when he arrived a day or two earlier, he searched for an old friend to recruit for this new fight. The Jedi found his residence, along with what was left of him. Yet such thoughts must be put aside to focus on the mission at hand.

He came to a clearing in the vast swamp. Relief passed over him when he found the place deserted. Vader must have assumed that no one would find out about it. No one would be able to stumble upon a wormhole on an uninhabited planet.

Obi-Wan could see the wormhole, thanks to his years of training with the Force. Raising his hands, he used the Force to open the wormhole. Once opened, he crossed the threshold, with only his connection to the Force as protection.

Once on the other side, he found himself in the middle of a forest. Lights can be seen far in the distance—possibly from a city. He made his way toward it. Obi-Wan looked up as he felt a sensation—a level of strength that he had not felt in a long time. He looked and moved forward as a second, stronger sensation came from the source of light. About an hour later, he arrived on the edge of the forest, discovering not a city but a concentration camp. The banner of the Galactic Empire wafted in the breeze as it hung from the watch tower.

A jeep drove by, and one occupant noticed Kenobi. The jeep turned immediately and headed straight for him. Obi-Wan tried to take cover, but the jeep was on him in no time. Suddenly, four men jumped out of the vehicle, pointing blasters in his direction.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" shouted one of the men. Obi-Wan raised his hands cautiously.

The Jedi Master waved one hand through the air as he said, "I am not the one that you are looking for." Nothing happened as the soldiers kept their weapons trained on this stranger. These men seemed to have had psychological training, for they were unfazed by his action. Kenobi became tense, readying himself for a fight.

"You are coming with us," the soldier stated.

As the four soldiers approached him, an individual in a white hoodie jumped down from atop the trees and landed on a soldier. This hooded man had a hidden blade up his sleeve, which he shoved into his target's neck. He arose and sliced the throat of the second soldier, turned him into a human shield, and used the blaster to kill the two remaining men. The hooded figure threw down his victim and turned to the Jedi. "We need to leave right now, before any more of them show up," the hooded man directed. Obi-Wan watched as the young man turned and headed back into the forest. He could sense that this individual was the first source of energy that he had felt earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

The stranger lead Kenobi through the forest for an hour-and-a-half to a small camp where there were two tents, each big enough for a single person. There was no one else at the campsite. They stopped in front of the tents when the stranger motioned for him to sit on a log. Kenobi sat on the log wearily; and just as the stranger was about to speak, an older individual came out from the tree line, walking straight toward the younger.

"What the hell are you doing?" the older man snapped at the younger. The younger one turned to his companion.

"He was under assault from Abstergo soldiers. I had to get him out of there."

"I sent you on a scouting mission, nothing more," the older man rebuked, clearly irritated by the circumstances.

"I saw him come through the wormhole, then followed him to see what would happen. He was about to be taken to the camp if I hadn't intervened."

The older man turned his tone into a near whisper. "For all you know he could be working for Vader."

Obi-Wan spoke up, "I can assure you that I do not associate myself with Darth Vader."

The older man looked toward Obi-Wan. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because if I had wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." Obi-Wan looked around and noticed a felled tree. He picked it up with the Force and placed it behind his hosts as a seat "Are you satisfied that I'm not here to harm you?" The two strangers took their seats.

"Let me begin," Obi-Wan continued. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The older man spoke up, "I am William Miles, and this is my son, Desmond. May I ask why you have come here?" He was still apprehensive of this new person.

"I am on a 'scouting' mission of my own. I've come to investigate what the Dark Lord is planning. Could you please tell me about the compound back there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, it all started about five months ago," William informed. "Members of our brotherhood had long ago infiltrated a secret organization known as Abstergo Industries. Our conflict with them goes back over a thousand years to their group's first incarnation. The operatives had obtained files stating that an individual named Darth Vader had come through a wormhole, from another universe, and had made contact with Abstergo.

"He made a deal with them, promising to give them technology under one condition. That they take control of this world and submit it to his empire. The Templars, as they used to be called, have only cared about one thing, order. This new individual proved that he could provide it for them. After the negotiations, he left, only to return later that day with information on how to build high-tech weaponry and how to prevent the planet from being destroyed by an extremely powerful solar wind.

"A month later, assaults began in various locations across the globe. Abstergo created a militant group, The Knights Templar of the Third Millennium, bent on conquering the world. This was carefully constructed to prevent the global community from making any direct connections with Abstergo Industries. The Templars have taken control of territory in pockets across the globe. All of it has been kept within the developing regions, away from the dominant nations.

"We are currently in a nation called Ireland. Templar control here stretches across every county that borders the United Kingdom. The U.K. has sent in some military support, only to be annihilated once they cross the border. That camp back there—it is one of the secret camps they are constructing across the world. They are most likely building them where they suspect our bases and cells to be. Fortunately for us they only know of our general location. What we don't know is why they are rounding up people and sending them to these camps to be executed."

"I might know why," Obi-Wan said, disturbed by the news. "In my home galaxy, there is something known as the Force. It is a cosmic energy that flows through everyone and everything. Some are so connected with it that they are able to use it to manipulate objects around them. Individuals such as myself and Darth Vader are capable of utilizing this gift.

"Where I come from, the Galactic Emperor—an individual who can also use the Force— has ordered that everyone else who can use the Force shall be put to death— with the exception of himself and Lord Vader of course. That must be why the camp was built in the first place. It takes practice, but a Force-sensitive individual can sense the strength within another. I could detect an overwhelming amount of the Force coming from the camp and also from your son. This is merely Vader trying to prevent random persons from obtaining knowledge of their gifts."

"So freeing those individuals would be paramount to our fight against Abstergo?" Desmond asked, hope in his voice that this new energy could help put an end to their millennium-long war with the Templars.

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied.

William looked at Desmond. "Then we need to accelerate our timetable. We will have to attack the camp tonight." William pulled out his cellphone and accessed the Assassin Network. A video of a young woman appeared on his screen. "Rebecca," William said. "Desmond and I are going to free the prisoner's tonight. I need you to make sure everything is prepared for our arrival."

"Will do." Rebecca signed off of the network. William put his phone away.

"Desmond, go ahead of us and keep an eye on the compound. I need to go over the plan with our new 'friend.'" Desmond headed off as William spoke with Obi-Wan.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Kenobi and William had caught up with Desmond on the edge of the forest. "How is everything going?" William asked.

"The jeep and the four bodies were moved before I got here. Search lights are constantly scanning the interior while perimeter patrols have doubled." Desmond said.

"Then we will need to move quickly." William said.

William urged them to hurry down to the fence just after a jeep passed. Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and cut a hole through the fence.

On the other side, they hid behind the back wall of a barracks building. Desmond sneaked up the left side of the building, while William sneaked up the right. Two guards stood in front of the barracks. The father-son duo snapped the neck of each guard and dragged the bodies behind the barracks.

"These barracks contain twenty-five prisoners, half of the camp," informed William. "The one across the way holds the other half. Once we free the ones in here, Rebecca will be waiting on the forest's edge to lead them to our base, while the three of us will free the rest." William pointed up to the tower. "Up there, at the top of the tower, is their communications relay system. If we can destroy it, they won't be able to call in for reinforcements."

Obi-Wan raised his hand toward the tower, and with the Force, ripped the metal frame from atop the tower and let go. Desmond and William looked up in awe at this incredible ability in action. As the relay system fell down the side of the tower, it caught the Imperial Banner and tore it asunder. An alarm sounded and called out all troops. Desmond and William grabbed the blasters from the two dead soldiers and prepared themselves for the onslaught. Obi-Wan tore down the back wall to the barracks. All of the prisoners were terrified at the activity in the compound.

William poked his head inside. "I suggest you come with us if you want to live." The confused prisoners took their chances and ran out the back Some people barely grabbed their shoes while others bolted out the back without even putting on a pair. A spotlight focused on the prisoners escaping.

Camp guards converged on the barracks, firing at the prisoners and their liberators. Desmond shot a few oncoming soldier, while Rebecca collected the first set of prisoners on the edge of the forest.

Desmond crossed to the outside of the fence as a jeep sped toward him. He aimed the blaster, shooting the driver in the head. The jeep veered uncontrollably through the fence, running over a few more soldiers.

William and Obi-Wan concentrated on repelling the guards to the right of the building as they made their way to the front to meet up with Desmond, who simultaneously fought his way up the left side. They hurried across the yard to the other barracks as Obi-Wan deflected blaster shots.

Once in front of the building, Kenobi hurriedly cut through both sides of the door, and Desmond kicked it open. The prisoners are more than surprised to see their liberators at the fallen door, motioning for them to hurry. They rushed out the door to the other side of the camp as their three saviors did their best to protect them.

A few are shot down; the rest escape out the other side of the fence as Kenobi deflected fire from eight troops who had just arrived in a couple of jeeps. He deflected a shot and sent it flying into the engine of one of the jeeps, causing it to explode. This explosion set off a chain reaction, causing the second jeep to explode, killing or severely injuring, all eight soldiers. Desmond ran into the forest after the last of the prisoners.

William and Obi-Wan remained at the camp fighting off the Templar troops. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Obi-Wan asked. William pulled back behind the building.

"It's our only option. One of us has to stay behind to give the others time to escape. I couldn't possibly ask you to do that." He poked out from behind the building to fire a few more shots.

"Does your son know about this?" Obi-Wan asked. Obi-Wan used his lightsaber to redirect a couple of shots back to their source, killing two more soldiers.

"If I had told him, there was no chance in hell he was going to agree to this." William said. "You need to go now, you know where our base is located." Obi-Wan listened and ran toward the forest. William was left to fend for himself. "It's too bad; I kind of like this weapon." He stepped out again to fire a few more shots. A soldier moved close enough to throw a small metal ball that landed in front of William. It had a flashing red light that turns to green a second after it lands.

When nothing happened, William pulled on his blasters trigger only to find out that it is no longer working. The ball was a localized electro-magnetic pulse weapon. He dropped his blaster and pulled out two handguns. William emerged from behind the building and emptied his weapons, with each bullet landing in between the eyes of one soldier or another.

He quickly reloaded each weapon, emptying each cartridge into as many soldiers as he possibly could. A third and final set of clips were quickly loaded and fired off. Unfortunately, he was now out of bullets, and troops were closing in on him. They fired all at once, burning every inch of his flesh.

William fell to the ground, a burnt crisp of the man he used to be. Obi-Wan watched everything unfold, horrified at William's fate. Now the Jedi Master turns to find the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan made his way to a clearing in the forest. He stomped on the ground in a pattern. A secret hatch opened up a few feet in front of him. Rebecca motioned for him to come in. They descended the 30 foot flight of stairs into the main base. Desmond walked up to Kenobi after helping some of the freed prisoners get settled in after their ordeal.

"Obi-Wan, where is my father?" Desmond asked, concern showing on his face.

"I am sorry Desmond, but he did not make it. He stayed behind to ensure our escape." Obi-Wan averted his gaze, no longer wanting to look Desmond in the eye. "I must be going now." He turned to leave, only to have Desmond reach for the old man's shoulder.

"Wait, that Force energy you were talking about. You said that you can feel it within me. Would you be willing to teach me and the others how to use it?" Desmond asked, letting go of Obi-Wan as he turned back to face him.

"It is far too late for you to be trained in the ways of the Force. To become a Jedi, one must begin their training as a small child. Beginning any later than that would risk corruption to the Dark Side. Once you turn to the Dark Side, there may not be a chance that you would even return." Obi Wan pulled a light saber out of his robes and offered it to Desmond

"I can, however, give you this gift. It belonged to an old friend of mine. Unfortunately, he no longer has any use for it." A lump caught in his throat. "He was a funny, little fellow." Desmond took the lightsaber. "May it aid you and bring you luck in your fight. I must leave now to continue mine." Obi-Wan ascended the stairs and departed for home. Desmond looked at the lightsaber, and all of a sudden, Rebecca grabbed it with a gloved hand.

"Rebecca, what are you doing?" Desmond asked, slightly startled.

"I'll be able to take some DNA samples left on here and analyze them with the Animus." Rebecca walked off to her mobile lab setup. "We can use the Surrogate Program that Abstergo developed."


End file.
